


Bloody Mary

by CinderSpots



Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [34]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Look at the title, What do you think this is about, i can't explain it, i made jary messed up a little bit too, it's m e s s e d u p, there's too much, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: I won't cry for you.I won't crucify the things you do.I won't cry for you.See,When you're gone I'll still be,Bloody Mary.
Relationships: Mary Aragon/Jane Grey
Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Bloody Mary

Mary stood firmly against the harsh wind. Ignoring the pain in her chest as she watched the execution below.

_ Love is just, _

_ A history that they may prove,  _

_ And when you’re gone, _

Lady Jane Grey never should’ve been queen, but god did it have to be her?

Mary couldn’t face the fact that she was in love with a woman, let alone someone so much younger than her and her previous rival.

_ I’ll tell them my religion’s you. _

Her country was filled with sinners, and she was one of them.

But she could fix it, she could put them back on the righteous path of Catholicsm.

_ When Pontius comes, _

_ To kill the King upon his throne, _

_ I’m ready for their stones. _

Rebellion was expected, and Mary was ready.

_ I’ll dance, dance, dance. _

_ With my hands, hands, hands. _

_ Above my head, head, head. _

_ Like Jesus said. _

Mary got on her knees and began to pray, to the true god. 

Asking for his help in spreading his righteousness, in the correct way.

The sinners, protestants, had forced the catholic way back, in favor of marrying -

In favor of leniency.

_ I’ll dance, dance, dance. _

_ With my hands, hands, hands,. _

_ Above my head. _

Mary expected backlash, but this?

This was outrageous.

Why were they fighting her so much?

She was only trying to save them from burning bowels of hell.

_ Dance together. _

_ Forgive him before he’s dead because - _

The swing of the sword haunted her.

Jane, young Jane.

15 year old Jane’s face as she realized she was about to die.

Mary felt the sin crawl up her back, falling in love with someone nearly 20 years younger than her was terrible.

But a woman as well?

She needed to pray, to beg for forgiveness for her sinful thoughts of the young girl.

And for forgiveness for killing her, when she hadn’t even wanted the throne in the first place.

But she had to be strong, she had to pretend to have no mercy on those who tried to defy her and the Catholic church.

_ I won’t cry for you. _

_ I won’t crucify the things you do. _

Mary looked down coldy at the two men.

They’d been shouting about staying strong, staying Protestant.

(In her head she was staring at a certain green eyed woman that ruined her life, as well as her mother’s. Her perfect, wonderful mother who didn’t deserve to be usurped by some low tier who -)

“Execute them.”

“My Qu -”

“I said execute them.”

“Yes, my queen.”

_ I won’t cry for you. _

_ See, _

_ When you’re gone I’ll still be, _

_ Bloody Mary. _

It was starting to get out of hand.

More and more people were protesting against returning to the Catholic faith. Mary had executed 12 just today.

There had to be a better way.

_ We are not, _

_ Just art for Michaelangelo. _

_ To carve. _

_ He can’t rewrite the agro of my, _

_ Furied Heart. _

“You aren’t pregnant.”

“What, of course I am!”

“No, you aren’t.”

_ I’ll wait on mountain tops in Paris cold. _

_ J'veux pas mourir toute seule _

“There wasn’t a misscariage, because there was no baby!”

“Yes there was!”

“I’m done with this.”

_ I’ll dance, dance, dance. _

_ With my hands, hands, hands. _

_ Above my head, head, head. _

_ Like Jesus said. _

Mary stared at the cross on her neck.

Her mother's necklace.

She’d been given it when she died.

Why had God been so cruel to them?

Had they not been worthy?

_ I’ll dance, dance, dance. _

_ With my hands, hands, hands. _

_ Above my head. _

_ Dance together. _

_ Forgive him before he’s dead because - _

No.

It was her father that had been unworthy, and he’d dragged her mother into the mud with him.

Forgiveness was for those who were worthy.

And her father wasn’t one of those people.

_ I won’t cry for you. _

_ I won’t crucify the things you do _ .

Mary figured it out.

How to cleanse her country.

The only way to purify water was to burn it.

So why not try it on people?

She’d burn away their sins.

_ I won’t cry for you. _

_ See, when you’re gone I’ll still be, _

_ Bloody Mary. _

The raging fire was delightful to look at.

_ Gaga _ .

Mary could see the sins floating away in the air.

_ Gaga. _

Her thoughts momentarily flitted to her sister, who was locked in her chambers.

_ Gaga _ .

She would be giving her a separate execution.

_ Gaga _ .

Although she had too sinned, she wasn’t anything like those other people, currently burning.

_ Gaga _ .

Elizabeth deserved something different, she would be given much more respect than the rest of them. She was her sister after all, and she was royal. She wasn’t to be associated with the commonfolk.

_ Gaga _ .

Then she thought about poor Lady Jane Grey.

_ Gaga _ .

She prayed for her soul every night.

_ Gaga _ .

Mary forced her thoughts away from the woman, barely a girl. It was inappropriate to think of another while married.

(A voice in her head screamed that she didn’t want him. And he didn’t want her.)

_ Dum dum da da da _

_ Dum dum da da da da da da _

Throwing up blood as it turns out, was quite the predicament for Mary.

_ Dum dum da da da _

_ Dum dum da da da da da da _

She was dying.

Oh that wouldn’t do, she still had so much work to do.

Mary fought the guilt of what she’d done in her last few years.

She hadn’t saved anyone.

She’d only condemned herself.

Executed.

Burned.

Faked pregnancies.

She’d sinned more than Ann -

Than her.

_ Dum dum da da da _

What really threw her for a loop was waking up in a small bed feeling much more comfortable, and much less like she was dying.

So that was nice.

Her memories flooded back to her, almost blinding her.

When she left she ran smack into a girl that was around her age.

(Because now she was young, and not so bitter. Well maybe still bitter, but at least young.)

There was no question of who it was.

_ I won’t cry for you. _

“I’m sorry!” Mary wailed instantly.

Tears flowing easily. Years of pushing down the guilt from that dreadful day had finally broken her, and it all came out.

Jane stood across from her, confused as ever.

_ I won’t crucify the things you do. _

“It’s okay.”

“What?! I killed you! How is that okay?!”

Mary wailed again, somehow on her knees before Jane. She didn’t quite remember when that had happened, but she supposes that it was appropriate.

“It’s what people did back then.”

“Back - what?”

_ I won’t cry for you. _

“I’m sorry.” Mary whispered in her ear, delighted that she was so close to her.

“It was a long time ago, I’m bound to still have nightmares about it.”

Mary wrapped her arms around Jane, and kissed the back of her neck.

“Go back to sleep, I’ll hold you until you wake up.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

_ See, when you’re gone I’ll still be, _

“Isn’t it wild that you two are a thing?”

“Yes Elizabeth.”

“Oh hey, I’ve been wondering for about 500 years now, uh - why did you give me the throne instead of your name twin - who I love very much, but I was better!”

“You were my sister, and I would’ve rather you have the throne than her.”

“That’s crazy, what room did you have to judge?”

_ Bloody Mary. _

“What the fuck did you just say to her?!”

_ Woah _ .

“I’m sorry! I wasn't thinking!”

_ Woah _ .

“It’s alright.”

_ Woah _ .

“Are you sure?”

_ Woah _ .

“Yes.”

_ Woah _ .

“Alright, let’s go home.”

_ Woah _ .

“Sure, let’s go back to where my mother is. With her girlfriend.”

_ Woah _ .

“Do you still have issues with Anne?”

_ Woah _ .

“Yes.”

_ Woah _ .

“You should probably resolve them, I know you still can’t say her name. Her real name.”

_ Woah _ .

“Fine.”

_ Woah. _

“Don’t be upset.”

_ Woah _ .

“I’m not.”

_ Woah _ .

“First, kisses, then we can go.”

_ Woah _ .

“Come here.”

_ Woah _ .

Mary pulled her close, and looked behind her. Elizabeth was there, smiling (apologetically). Then looked down at the smaller woman in her arms.

How shameful it had been to her back then to love a woman.

She counted herself lucky she’d been reborn the same age as her, people understood the disgusting quality in loving someone considerably younger.

Mary smiled down at Jane.

It had been…..

Rough.

To get to know her, to talk to her, to be closer than 7 feet to her without both of them having panic attacks for very different reasons.

It had been ever harder to fall in love with her all over again.

But here she was, finally breaking free of her legacy, of her sins.

Loving a woman was no sin.

And even if it was, Mary found herself unable to care.

_ Oh, liberaté mi amor _


End file.
